homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Booby traps
Kevin McCallister, Alex Pruitt, and Finn Baxter leave booby traps for the criminals. Their functions are: Home Alone Harry Lyme * Shot in the groin by a BB gun * Slips and falls on the steps approaching the front door. * Right hand is severely burned when he places it on the searing-hot doorknob (which comes from an electric BBQ starter on the other side). Although he puts it out with snow near the steps, it does inflict a painful permanent scar in the shape of an M which was seen in the sequel. * Has his head burned by a blowtorch when he opens the back door, and again, he puts it out with snow. * Gets covered in glue and blasted with feathers blowing from a fan, causing him to look like a chicken. * Slip on Kevin's Micro Machines at the foot of the stairs (with Marv) * Gets hit in the face (losing his cherished gold tooth) with a paint can while going up the staircase (with Marv) * Falls down after tripping on a wire, knocking him unconscious * Accidentally hit by Marv when the latter attempts to kill Buzz's tarantula * Falls with Marv after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house due to Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper. * Hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture Marv Murchins * Shot in the forehead with a BB gun * Slips and tumbles down on his back to the ice-covered stairway entrance to the basement and gets hit in the head with his crowbar when he tries to get up. * Hit in the face with a heated iron falling from a laundry chute after pulling a light switch attached to the iron. The trap leaves a massive iron-shaped burn on his face. * Loses his shoes and socks on some tar-covered basement stairs and jams a nail into his foot after stepping on it, causing him to fall back down to the bottom of the stairs and scream in immense pain. * Steps on Christmas ornaments barefoot (making him scream in even more pain) when he comes in through a front window. * Slip on Kevin's Micro Machines at the foot of the stairs (with Harry) * Gets hit in the face with a paint can while going up the staircase (with Harry) * Kevin plants Buzz's pet tarantula Axl on Marv's face, making him scream in panic. * Falls with Harry after swinging to a wall while attempting to use a rope to cross to Kevin's tree house because of Kevin cutting the rope with a hedge clipper. * Hit by Old Man Marley with a snow shovel after Kevin's capture. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Harry Lyme * Slips on pearls dropped by Kevin (with Marv). * Gets punched in the face by "The Model" after Kevin creates a diversion by pinching her rump. (when Kevin blames Harry) '' * Crushes the roof of a parked car after jumping on a seesaw triggered by Marv. * Harry tries to grab a hold of a ladder which Kevin made all slippery with monster soap, causing him to fall to the ground. * A bag of tools falls on him when he kicks a door open. * His head gets burned with a blowtorch again when he tries to turn on a light switch; then he attempts to put it out in a toilet, unaware that Kevin had filled with kerosene, almost blows up the house, and comes back out with the whole bathroom burned up, along with his head. * Falls from a sawed ladder. * Narrowly misses paint cans swinging on the staircase but gets hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he is hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cuts the ropes holding it ''(with Marv) * Crushed by tool chest that falls down over the stairs (with Marv) * Falls with Marv three stories when Kevin ignites the rope they were climbing down on (it was soaked in kerosene) and gets covered from head to toe in varnish. * Showered with Marv by birdseed from the Pigeon Lady, and get covered in pigeons, which peck them, and the pigeons' feathers stick to the varnish. Marv Murchins * Slips on pearls dropped by Kevin (with Harry) * Gets punched across the face by "The Model" after Kevin creates a diversion by pinching her rump (before Kevin blames Harry for the act). * Has four bricks thrown at his face by Kevin, which Harry just dodges. * Jams three staples stuck in his rump, groin, and nose from a staple gun on the other side of the door. * Falls through a hole into the basement. * Steps into a puddle of monster soap, slips, falls on his back, and slides into a big shelf of paint cans which fall on him, covering him in paint. * Electric shocked by an arc welder that Kevin connects to the sink, making his skull be seen briefly. * Hit by a hundred pound weight bag of dusty cement. * Narrowly misses paint cans swinging on the staircase but gets hit by a pipe and flung to a basement where he is hit again by the same pipe after Kevin cuts the ropes holding it (with Harry). * Crushed by a tool chest that tumbles down from the stairs (with Harry). * Falls with Harry three stories when Kevin ignites the kerosene-soaked rope they were climbing down on and gets covered from head to toe in varnish. * Showered with Harry by birdseed from the Pigeon Lady, and get covered in pigeons which peck both of them, and the pigeons' feathers stick to the varnish. Home Alone 3 Peter Beaupre * Collides with Alice Ribbons head-on while chasing the toy car through a hedge * Hit on the head by a falling trunk of books and a barbell (with Earl Unger) * Injures himself in an attempt to open a door which was screwed shut by Alex * Sprayed in the eyes with black spray paint. * Gets hit in the crotch by a spring-loaded boxing glove and falls on his gun, causing it to misfire at him. * Steps on a whoopie cushion with speakers by it. * Falls down a loose plank of boards into the basement and crushes Alice. * Alex scared him with a bubble gun. * Injured by an explosion of fireworks in a snow fort. Earl Unger * Accidentally hit by Jernigan's minivan * Gets electric shocked in an attempt to cut a yarn fence wired by Alex * Collides with a door when he jumps onto the welcome mat with marbles underneath * Hit by a falling trunk of books and a barbell (with Peter Beaupre). * Hit by a water balloon and Plaster of Paris. * A window hits him on the head. * Gets his feet caught in adhesive glue upon stepping into two Mega Blocks carts with wheels. * Trips over a board and falls into the basement, gets his fingers caught in a mousetrap, accidentally shoots a toilet pipe, and gets covered in raw sewage. * Collides with Alice when they attempt to capture Alex and gets hit by a door when Alex closes it. * Lands in a frozen swimming pool when the trampoline gives way after jumping from the roof (with Burton Jernigan). Burton Jernigan * Slips onto a slippery pavement and lands into a garage where he is hit by garden tools * Electric shocked by sitting on a chair that was wired to a car battery. * Gets soaked by a garden hose. * A running lawnmower falls onto him, resulting in an awful haircut. * Burton falls 3 stories into the basement and lands on a toilet, which is crushed. * Gets hit in the groin with a hockey club by Alice when the latter attempts to kill the mouse Doris. * Lands in a frozen swimming pool when the trampoline gives way after jumping from the roof (with Earl Unger). Alice Ribbons * Collides with Peter Beaupre head-on while chasing the toy car through a hedge * Dragged by a dog after the latter is attracted to Alex's whistle * Accidentally splits her pants, exposing her red panties. * Gets hand stuck in a bucket of industrial-strength glue. She struggles to get free, but loses a glove. * Gets caught in mud in an attempt to trespass and gets hit by 2 Santa flower pots. * Injures her back in an attempt to use hand rails (which break) to swing herself up onto the porch. * Falls down a plank of boards into the basement, with Peter Beaupre following suit. * Collides with Unger when they attempt to capture Alex * Falls three stories in the dumbwaiter shaft to the basement, resulting in temporary paralysis Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House *Marv gets hit in the head by a door. *Kevin washes Marv and Vera away with water. *Kevin commands a door to open, causing Marv to get hit in the groin by a hook, and sends him flying out of a window. *Kevin hits Marv with a pan. *Marv and Vera each get hit by paste. *Marv gets burned by a stove which he unknowingly sat on. *Marv's head and fingers almost get crushed by the dumbwaiter. *Vera and Marv get hit with a pot. *Molly gets stuck in the elevator. *Marv gets crushed by the cupboard after he pulls a pair of shoes. *Kevin plays a recording of Marv, making it sound like he's insulting Vera, and they get into an argument. *Marv gets hit in the crotch by a toy airplane, slips on Vera, and both fall down the stairs. *Vera and Marv get at the "Open Sesame" machine before Kevin speeds it up. *Marv breaks part of a chandelier and falls while he and Vera are swinging on it before she does as well. *Molly gets hit by a big tray used by Mr. Prescott. *Vera and Marv trip over Buzz and Megan's feet and land on the ground. Home Alone: The Holiday Heist *Jessica and Hughes both pull a set of weights from a ramp, which roll under the garage door and trip them. *Hughes activates a snowblower that launches marbles at him. *Jessica gets hit in the face with a stocking full of coal. *Jessica gets stuck in a window. *Jessica gets tar dumped on her. *Sinclair gets drenched with eggnog. *Finn shoots Jessica in the butt with Christmas bells using his slingshot. *Sinclair and Hughes get kicked hard in the groin and the face while trying to rescue Jessica. *Sinclair gets his foot caught in a strand of Christmas lights while trying to climb into a window, causing him to lose his balance, fall, swing around, and crash into the house. *Hughes eats a Nasty-tasting gingerbread man and accidentally drinks a glass of glue which looked like milk. *Hughes turns on the garbage disposal, which shoots cotton balls that stick to the glue on his face. *Sinclair gets really scared after Finn sets his room up to look like it is haunted by the ghost of Jimmy "Dead Leg" Gravano. *Sinclair runs into walls of wrapping paper and tape. *Finn pushes Sinclair down the stairs. *Mason pelts Jessica with snowballs and knocks her out with a chunk of ice. *Finn pulls a rope and locks Hughes and Sinclair in the basement. *Jessica gets stuck in a snowman. Gallery Fire Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is sprayed with fire on his head from Home Alone Feathers-Booby Trap.jpeg|Harry is blown with feathers by a fan from Home Alone Home Alone Marv-Needle.jpeg|Marv steps on a nail from Home Alone Ornament-Booby Traps.jpeg|Marv steps on Christmas ornaments Images33.jpg Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted.jpeg|Marv get electrocuted from Home Alone 2 Home Alone 2 Marv Electrocuted-2.jpeg 450full-home-alone-3-screenshot.jpg Category:Booby traps